


7 Swans A-Swimming

by Percygranger



Series: The 12 Days of Kinkmas [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, I do believe I'm the first one to write Irene/Kate/Sarah, Multi, No Smut, Spa Treatments, Swimming Pools, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: Mrs Hudson wins the lottery, and invites all the women of season 1 to a private spa.(Originally written in 2014)
Relationships: Irene Adler/Kate (Sherlock), Irene Adler/Kate (Sherlock)/Sarah Sawyer
Series: The 12 Days of Kinkmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/156215
Kudos: 1





	7 Swans A-Swimming

Molly broke the surface of the pool, taking a deep breath as the water splashed on and around her. She kept her feet stroking, balancing in the water as she shook off the water from her head. The tail of her hair slapped against her face and shoulders. Finding her equilibrium, she swam towards the edge.

“Doing all right there?” Sarah called from the other side. She was seated on the pool steps, halfway in the water. 

Molly grinned back. “Yes! Love swimming, especially in heated pools.” She reached the edge and decided to do a quick lap, pushing away and falling into an easy breaststroke. 

*&*&*

Sarah smiled, watching Molly cut through the water. She kicked her own legs, feeling the resistance of the water. Although the heat made her just want to relax, float around, she felt a bit guilty not getting in a bit of exercise. 

“You should relax, you know.” 

Sarah turned to see Irene Adler walk towards her, the skimpiness of her electric blue bikini only slightly offset by the short wrap around her waist. She was always a little intimidating to watch. Irene had such perfect posture, and fairly radiated self-confidence. Sarah could see why Irene’s clients trusted her with such intimate details of what they liked, or tried to impress her so much they gave away just a little too much. Sarah had to pull back from doing so herself. It didn’t help that Irene seemed to flirt all the time, little bits of eye contact, verbal clues, her body language just inviting the eye to watch. 

Sarah looked back at the pool. “I know, but Molly’s swimming, and all I can think is how guilty I’ll feel if I don’t get something in while I’m here. Bad enough I’m taking time from work, you know?”

Irene settled herself next to Sarah, coverup gone somewhere, smooth white skin proudly on display. She leaned back, elbows catching the step behind her, flat stomach wrinkling only slightly. She turned to look at Sarah, a faint smirk that never seemed to stop gracing her face. 

“All work and no play, my dear…” 

Surely Sarah wasn’t imagining the tone, heavy with innuendo, but she was determined to ignore it. She wasn’t one of Irene’s clients.

“I am playing. I’m here, relaxing in a heated pool with only ladies about.” Sarah smiled, eyes crinkled, “Mrs. Hudson is the nicest lady. I never would have done this without her invitation.”

Irene made minor splashes, playing with the water. “Certainly, and there’s no reason to feel guilty about it, is all I’m saying. Let go, take the time offered.” 

Again, that smirk. Sarah found herself wondering if Irene meant more than just Mrs. Hudson’s gift. 

*&*&*&*

“Yoohoo, darlings!” Mrs. Hudson called as she strolled up, dressed in a dark purple bathing suit and cheery straw hat. “Isn’t it just a lovely day? Molly, dear, I’m so glad you could join us!”

Molly grinned, lounging on a towel in the sun next to the pool. “I’m happy to have been able to come, Mrs. Hudson. Couldn’t quite believe they let me have a week at work…”

Mrs. Hudson winked, coming to sit at the edge near Molly’s head. She dipped her feet in the pool, moving them about as she tipped her head back. “They say it’s all in who you know...I may have pulled string here or there.”

Molly’s eyes widened. “I had no idea you know anyone at Barts…” Her face scrunched. “Oh. Mycroft?” 

“Just so,” Mrs. Hudson chuckled, “and do call me Emma, darling. How is your boyfriend doing?”

“Sam? Oh, he’s just fine. I wasn’t at all sure about coming, even with vacation time allowing it, but he was just so encouraging.” 

Mrs. Hudson reached back to pat her on the shoulder. “That’s wonderful, dear. You should always find the people who want what’s best for you, especially your nearest and dearest! I didn’t with my first husband and just look where it got me!” Her expression sobered a bit. “Cheated on and in a rather bad spot, if I say so.” Then she brightened again. “But Sherlock’s been a dear ever since I met him. He may not be the kindest man around, but he’s always done well by me.” 

“Yes.” Molly’s expression turned wistful for a second. “I always wanted that with him, but I guess he wasn’t ready for that with me…” She shrugged. “He has John, at least, and now I have Sam, so!” She pushed off the towel and stretched, then turned to lay on her front. 

Mrs. Hudson chuckled. “Exactly so.” She patted Molly gently again, and looked out over the pool, feet making slow circles in the warm water.

*&*&*&*

Sally stepped into the warm sunlight, towel in hand. Her sandals made soft clopping noises against the paved paths to the hot springs. The air was slightly cool against her legs and face. The path lead through green grass that became forest, with splits into small bowers that held hot springs. 

Finding one that was unoccupied, she draped her towel against the nearby bench, marking it in-use, and removed her shoes and cover-up. 

She’d bought new swimwear for this trip, two new bathing suits, one a standard bikini, the other a more modest two piece with a skirt on bottom. She’d been unable to decide between them, and decided to splurge a bit. This was going to be one of the more indulgent vacations she’d been on, so why not? She’d of course approved of how she looked in her swimsuits, but it was the cover-up that really pleased her. A short robe of silky material, the patterns bright blue and soft pink, it felt like the epitome of luxuriousness. A bit of femininity she didn’t get to express as often as she’d like. She’d found it on clearance, to her delight. There was nothing better than a bargain on clothing you loved. 

Entering the pool with careful movements, Sally found a place to sit. She breathed deeply, feeling herself relax in the hot water. The air here was peaceful, clear, scented with grass and wildflowers. She could hear birdsong louder than the faint voices that wafted from other springs. The water surrounding her made her feel weightless. She leaned her head against the side, eyes drifting shut. 

It felt like meditation, just being here. When thoughts of work and family and her love life tried to start up, Sally pushed them to the side, coming back to what her body felt. How her lungs filled with air, the resistance of the water as she waved her feet, how the difference between in the water and out of the water felt against her skin. The gentle lapping of the pool, caused by her movements, marked that difference, covering then leaving her skin, warming and chilling. 

She’d wrapped her hair for this, a turban not out of place here, although she was as out of place as usual, finding few others who looked like she did. It hadn’t affected her rapport with the other guests though. Sally knew how to charm, how to ask the right questions to get another person talking. She’d honed it as a policewoman. (Of course the opposite was true, to know how to charm you also had to know what put people off, how to mock, make people uncomfortable enough to leave her alone when she wished. And she did wish it now.) Life had been stressful, and Sally liked people, but everyone needed alone time now and then. She’d rejoin the others at dinner. 

Sally took a deep breath and slid under the water, relishing the full-body comfort of the heat all around her, opening her eyes to look through the clear water. She stayed under until the burn in her lungs became too insistent. She broke the surface and took a moment to breathe, facing the trees.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is this pool taken?” 

Sally turned to find another woman standing beside the pool. A black woman, hair cropped short, stood poised to leave, her towel in hand. Her swimsuit was a bright yellow with a sheen like silk, the fabric wrapped and tucked in loving detail. Sally opened her mouth to say ‘yes’, to scathe, and scare, but found the words stuck in her throat. Arranging her features into something more welcoming, Sally nodded. “But you can stay if you like?” 

The woman smiled, features transforming into something elfin and utterly fetching. “Thank you, I appreciate it.” She walked to the edge, put her towel down neatly, toed off her sandals, and lowered herself into the pool. Each movement seemed pre-planned, graceful in a way Sally couldn’t rip her eyes away from, although she knew she was staring. 

The woman looked at Sally quizzically, and Sally looked away quickly. And then back again, just as quickly, to her chagrin. 

“I’m Ella,” the woman said, offering her hand. 

“Sally,” Sally said, feeling awkward and too brusque. She cast about for a conversational gambit. “So what brings you here, Ella?” 

Ella’s smile was gentle. “A friend invited me, offered to pay. I figured a vacation would do me good.” 

“Oh? Funny, my story’s almost the same.” Sally gestured to the entrance of their grotto, encompassing the rest of the spa. “Although mine’s more of an acquaintance. Won the lotto, of all things.” 

“And she did this with her money? How wonderful.” 

Sally nodded, “I certainly appreciate it. Coppers don’t get much in the way of paid time off.” 

“You’re a cop?” Ella looked interested. 

Sally smiled, justified in her pride. “Sergeant, at the moment. With Scotland Yard. I’m angling for Detective Inspector one day.” 

“Remarkable,” Ella murmured. 

Sally felt her cheeks heat, and hoped it didn’t show. “And yourself?”

“I’m afraid I’m the bane of most civil forces: a psychiatrist.” Ella widened her eyes, mocking up a scared expression. 

Sally laughed, “I’m not much scared, I have to say.”

“Oh, and why’s that?” Ella teased. 

Grinning, Sally replied, “You seem pretty nice to me.” 

“Oh, but I’m off the job, you see,” Ella pointed out.

Sally pretended to consider that. “You may have a point. I’ll be sure to run if we ever end up in an office together.” 

Ella chuckled. “I only bite if necessary, I promise.” 

Smiling down at the water, Sally reckoned that maybe she wasn’t really in the mood to be alone, after all.

*&*&*&*

“Kate and I are getting massages later today, would you like to join us?” Irene asked, tone idle. They were floating now, inflatable beds letting them drift lazily. 

“Um...I suppose. I didn’t have plans.” Sarah laughed a little. “Just a little reading. Catching up on the journals, you know?” 

Irene made a tiny moue of distaste. “More work? You can definitely do that later. Brainy is wonderful in its place, darling, but I’ve heard wonderful things about the masseuses here.” She looked over to Sarah, grin bright and a bit challenging. “They’re very attractive, for one.” 

Sarah resolutely decided not to blush, she was not sixteen, inexperienced, and wondering about her sexuality anymore. “I suppose we could find out.” She made her tone as casual as she could, although she couldn’t resist a return grin. More a show of teeth than an actual smile, eyes narrowing. 

Irene’s grin widened in response, and she kicked off the side of the pool, leaving Sarah to her thoughts. 

The masseuses were just as good as promised, it turned out. And quite attractive. Sarah hadn’t had a massage in ages, but actually getting one was slightly less of a concern that watching her fellow guests, as they’d been put in a room side-by-side, just enough space between them to let the masseuses work. 

Sarah had never been one to make much noise during a massage, but Kate was...vocal. Also quite flexible, if the way and amount she let her limbs bend was any indication. Irene was quiet, barring the times she directed her man to the right pressure and place, and a few moans. She was predatory on one hand, attractive on the other. Sarah almost wanted to resist the attraction just on principle, not let it happen because Irene was so very beautiful and...who she was. Sarah had never been into kink, but you could hardly avoid the knowledge of who had power when you were a woman. 

As they dressed again, Sarah did feel much better. She was glad she’d done this instead of reading, although she still planned on it later. 

“Thank you.” Fair was fair. Sarah was not going to pretend Irene hadn’t had an effect. 

Irene smiled. “Our pleasure, dear.” She shrugged on her robe, turning to let Kate tie it. “We’re going back to our rooms to change, then to dinner. You are welcome to join us.” Irene put an arm around Kate’s waist, and Kate immediately curved to fit, snuggling her head against Irene’s shoulder, a soft smile on her face. Her eyes found Sarah’s, including her in the gesture. 

Sarah’s eyebrows rose. The statement itself was nothing incendiary. A polite invitation. But Irene’s expression as she said it indicated more. A challenge? Was she playing gay chicken or simply being honest about her/their desires while giving Sarah a way out? Sarah surprised herself by wanting more. “I...yes. That would be lovely.”

Irene’s smile widened. She inclined her head. “Excellent. We’ll be at the main restaurant in thirty minutes. Wear something nice.” 

Irene and Kate turned, arms around each other still, and walked away, leaving Sarah still thinking about her reply. Finally she just laughed and shook her head. “Women.” 

*&*&*

Sarah had been accused of being as over-prepared as a girl guide before, packing things she would likely never need for trips. And bringing a dress worthy of a date to a spa she’d been invited to by a woman who could easily be her grandmother? Probably counted as overkill, or just an unusual amount of confidence and hope. Sarah was never disappointed, either way. If she actually used her back ups, she felt gratifyingly clever, and if she didn’t, she felt comforted by her forethought. 

Smoothing down the fabric as she turned in the mirror, evaluating her choice, Sarah gave herself a minute to list all the reasons this meeting (date? one night stand?) was a bad idea. Then she dug her nail file out of her kit, finding nothing compelling enough to resist the attraction she felt. 

Sarah followed the lush carpet to the entrance of the spa’s main restaurant, her low heels sinking into the pile. She felt on display, as most everyone she passed dressed in casual clothing. It didn’t worry her. She’d learned over the years that feeling out of place was pointless worry, and usually remedied by acting as if she belonged. It was pleasant to observe she also felt attractive, her makeup carefully thought out, her body glowing with the past few days of excellent meals, adequate rest, and a recent wonderful massage. 

A hostess lead her to Irene and Kate’s table, and Sarah couldn’t help the way her gaze fixed on Irene. Deep green silk draped over her body, the full sleeves belling in an old-fashioned style before they fastened tightly at the wrist. Irene stood as Sarah approached, showing off the soft fit of it around her torso, the elegant cut of her black trousers almost an afterthought. Altogether, combined with cunning, scant makeup, Irene was captivating. 

“You made it,” Irene’s voice was richly approving, complementing an easy smile, and Sarah’s hair stood on end, the tone vibrating right past any defences she might have held on to, striking deep. 

Accepting the hand Irene held out, Sarah slid into the booth. The gesture, so smoothly offered, still made Sarah feel awkward, out of her depth when it came to formal manners.

Kate chuckled as Irene settled beside her. “You’re staring.”

Sarah looked over to find the redhead less sleek and old-fashioned than her partner. Red hair curled cheerily around her face, held in a loose plait. Much more modern in style, the draping fabric was untamed by button details and immaculate collars. She complemented Irene in contrast, dark blue to Irene’s green. 

Kate returned Sarah’s frank appraisal, eyes ranging up and down, a knowing smirk curling her mouth. They broke their staring contest to order drinks, but Sarah knew that the war was far from over. 

  
Waiting until their waiter was out of hearing range, Kate made her first verbal volley. “I know what a crush looks like, especially on Irene, you know. I see it in the mirror often enough. You’re terrible at hiding it.”

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Sarah retorted, feeling the inadequacy of the words as they left her.

“Good, I like people who know what they want,” Irene broke in.

Sarah could feel her cheeks heating, inexplicably, but she buckled it down, and followed through. “I don’t know what I want, exactly, but I didn’t see the point of refusing an experience that intrigues me just because I’m not intimately familiar with the details.”

Eyebrows pricked up delicately in mild surprise. “I would have thought you had a bit of experience…”

“Usually I’d poke fun at you for being wrong, darling, but I felt the same,” Kate replied, mostly to Irene.

“Well, some. Very little,” Sarah admitted. “Enough that I can be sympathetic to my bi and lesbian patients, not enough to feel confident.” 

“Ah,” Irene said, with a rocking nod, this apparently satisfying her.

Kate shrugged. “At least you’ve picked the best to learn with.” 

Sarah took a quick gulp of her water, trying to hide her sudden nerves, which had begun to fade. 

Irene looked reprovingly at Kate. Kate caught it and looked down immediately, radiating apology. Irene turned to Sarah. “This is all up to you, I hope you realize. You accepting our invitation here was a lovely first step, but it doesn’t have to go any further.” 

Watching the dynamics between the women with some interest, Sarah nodded, “I understand. Thank you for the reassurance.”

Irene smiled, smooth and charming, “Shall we order?” 

A waiter arrived seconds later, and Sarah scrambled to pick a dish, ending up on an old favorite. 

The rest of the dinner went fairly smoothly. Irene was well-read, and Kate charming, if challenging. Sarah felt she kept up well. 

Lingering over coffee, Irene finally addressed the elephant they’d danced around so gracefully, “Given our time together, I feel it a good idea to invite you up to our room.” She looked over to Kate for confirmation.

Kate nodded, turning speculatively to Sarah. “I agree, you’re delightful. What do you say?”

Sudden butterflies took flight in Sarah’s stomach, faced with the bare choice of it. She took a quick, hard look at her feelings, and was pleasantly surprised to find them positive. “I’m up for it if you are.” 

Irene’s grin was reminiscent of the cat who got the cream. The look in her eyes made Sarah shudder internally with anticipation. Kate’s reaction was smaller, but just as genuine, a pleased look, a nod, as if she had expected it all along.

Sarah shook her head at the two. “So self-satisfied. I certainly hope I live up to expectations.”

“We wouldn’t allow otherwise, Sarah dear.” Irene purred. 


End file.
